TANGLEDLITTLE MERMAID: Better Than Revenge
by Liz McCallus
Summary: Two different girls, two different worlds.Nobody knew anybody. That is...until now.
1. Mine

**A/N Hello everyone! So, I have**_** no **_**idea if this will be as big of a hit as JAD was(views-wise) But I'm trying it anyway! This idea sort of came to me in the middle of the night, just before I went to bed. It could end bad, it could end good. All I know is that it's gonna be the Disney crossover of the summer! I'm so excited to be writing this, and hope you guys like it. And yes, I do know that I repeated something.**

**Description: Two different girls, two different worlds…nobody knew anybody else, that is…until now. Hang on, it's gonna be a wild ride.**

The room was deathly silent. Smoke whispered through corners, along walls, through rocks, and made a large bubble showing a redheaded girl kissing a handsome man with black hair. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads against one another. The man said something and smiled, and the girl laughed.

"Well, this just won't do, will it?" The woman watching the scene scowled, then whirled around suddenly.

"Flotsam! Getsum!" The woman snapped, and two eels burst out of the shadows, clanking heads with a terrible _thud. _They looked at each other and rubbed their heads with their tails, then looked at the woman with an evil grin.

"Boys…mummy has a job for you…" the woman cooed melodiously to her eels, her beady eyes glinting in the low light. Oh, how she _loved _making evil plans! She grabbed a glass bottle from her collection. The liquid inside was a light pink, and it smelled heavenly. _As if!_ She thought with a laugh. The woman poured the potion in a cauldron, and then poured other completely random things in it, too. She laughed evilly.

"I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be _mine!_" the woman sang, throwing her hands up. That girl would _die, _along with her pathetic princey boy.

And this time, not even her father could save her.


	2. Payment

**A/N Hi guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm a bit nervous, as I haven't received any reviews yet. But someone favorited it(thanks, by the way!), so that must be good. If you haven't figured it out, this story is inspired by Taylor Swift's daring 'Better Than Revenge', which is FUN to dance and sing to. Enjoy! Most chapters will be short. And I can't stop making references to Ursula's lines, so that's not my fault. Before we start again, let me say one thing.**

**I own a Tangled coloring book, tiny Rapunzel doll, Rapunzel doll, the soundtrack on my iPod, and a frying pan, but sadly, I don't own Tangled. Maybe for my birthday ;D**

Thunder cracked overhead as another woman peered out from behind a wall. Rain pounded down, nearly blinding her vision. But this woman was not stupid. She could clearly see the girl, in the window, pointing and gesturing to something outside. Beside her was a quite handsome man, donning a navy-blue vest. The man smiled and pointed to something, and the girl smiled happily. Her dark brunette locks fell in her face. The man, still smiling, faced her and brushed the hair behind her ear gently. The woman scowled. _The little tramp_! God, she was lucky. Suddenly, there was noise behind. The woman, startled, ducked behind the dark wall, concealing her location. If those guards found her…no. They surely wouldn't. Because she had a secret weapon. Smiling, the woman pulled a glowing object from her cloak. She held it in her hands, the warm light lighting up the alley she was hiding in. The woman laughed evilly and sighed. Oh, how much fun this was going to be.

_When I'm done, that ditzy girl and her idiot boyfriend will be on their knees, begging for mercy._

Oh yes, that girl and her family would pay.

**Yep, it's short. But when the plot picks up, it'll be longer. **


	3. Out There Somewhere

**A/N Well hello, my amazing readers! I just finished watching Ariel's beginning…and almost cried. That's twice today(first was the last episode of Suite Life…it seems like yesterday it was premiering!) anyway, I thought a LOT about Ariel's daughter's name. I felt like I had to get it right. I hope the name I chose fits her ;) -Liz**

"_Oh the waves, roll low,_

_And the waves roll high, _

_And so it goes,_

_Under a bright blue…_

_Endless sky…_

_Waves try to measure…_

_Days that we treasure…_

_Wave hello…and wave…_

_Goodbye." _

Warm melodies fill the room as Ariel sings an ages-old lullaby to her beloved daughter, Piper. The little girl laughs and reaches her small hands up at her mother's red hair. Ariel smiles and turns to me, then frowns, looking like a little kid hoping that their favorite toy stays in the store.

"She's just so beautiful…we have to protect her, Eric. We just _have to_." Ariel's blue eyes fill with pain, and I know perfectly well what she's talking about.

"We will, Ariel. Morgana and Ursula are _dead. _They're never coming back." I wrap my arms around her, but she looks doubtful. "Eric, not that I don't believe you, but they wouldn't give up _that _easily. They're out there, somewhere. And looking for revenge." Ariel looks back down at Piper, who's now asleep.

"Ariel, your father won't let a soul go near Piper. He hates Morgana and Ursula. She's perfectly safe." I chuckle a little bit and gently trace my finger down my best friend's face. She manages a smile and looks at me with all the trust in the world.

"I hope you're right, Eric. I hope you're right."

**AWWW! I was hoping that we could cut to the chase, but I kind of felt like a few scenes like this were very necessary to the story to strengthen the bonds between characters, and also to show what the characters are like. I hope that wasn't cheesy…but when you watch a cute movie like Ariel's Beginning, you have to write fluff. Expect more soon! LM nor the lullaby is mine. The only character I sort-of own is Piper.**


End file.
